kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Kirbyeevee
Hoye ben 100 alien no puedes copiar las paginas que ya estan echas como monstruo de fuego y dragon de fuego esa abilidad mariposa en donde asoma claro que quiero ser tu amigo soy una gran fan de kirby y lo amo con toda el alma tambien te agrdesco por leer sobre mi soy muy solitaria y eso me pone triste pero bueno estas son unas dudas que quiero que pongas en mi discucion ¿como conociste a kirby? ¿cual es tu habilidad favorita? ¿cual es el color de kirby que mas te gusta? ¿cuantos juegos de kirby tienes y cuales son? y por ultimo que juego de kirby desearias tener? gracias :) (kirby2390) hola de nuevo aunque no me creas yo tengo todos estos juegos de kirby kirbys adventure, kirbys dream curse, kirbys avalanche, kirby super star (original), kirbys dream land 3, kirby 64 the cristal shards, kirby and the power paint brush, kirby roedores al ataque, kirby super star ultra, kirby mass attack, y kirbys return to dreamland yo quisiera tener kirby y el laberinto de los espejos y en todos los juegos tengo 100% ecepto en kirby mass attack ahi tengo el 99% bueno gracias por comentar y de nada por el video que puse en tu pagina bye amigo. (kirby2390) oh casi lo olvido tambien tengo kirby air ride ;) tambien olvide esto tambien tengo kirbys epic yarn y lo malo esque kirby mass attack mi juego esta en japones :( mmm pues como es esa habilidad exactamente o alomejor te equivocaste talvez esa habilidad salga en kirby air ride 2 dicen que alomejor hacen ese juego y talvez ahi sale por fas ve la nueva pagina que hice y pasame tu messenger para no andar escribe y escribe ok si no tienes no importa chao :) mi pagina que hice se llama juegos de kirby y mi messenger es mayela2000@hotmail.com si ves una imagen de un kirby rosa y amarillo es mi cuenta (kirby2390) tu dices groserias cuando alguien ofende a kirby yo si y me vale que me castiguen o me regañen todo es por kirby por esta razon para mi kirby es real :) ¿tienes wii y el juego super smash bros. brawl? si es haci pasame tu numero para luchar por kirby XDthumb oye luego me agregas en messeger y hablamos sobre kirby ¿ok? kirby es lo maximo XD gracias aqui hay otra informacion MORADO: es el mas inteligente de todos los kirbys. CAFE: es muy solitario, inseguro y timido. BLANCO: es muy seguro de si mismo y es el mas amable de todos los kirbys. NARANJA (no existe como un kirby si no como un color para pintar a kirby): siempre busca como divertirse. NEGRO: malvado pero al final de kirby el laberinto de los espejos es una buena persona. no sabia que existia otro tipo de kirby hoja thumb||muchas gracias cada vez creo que voy mejorando te dejare este video velo son todos los juegos de kirby comentame cuando tu quieras amigo ;) thumb|px|right oye no se porque copias paginas kirby pintura es una pagina que ya existia solo que es pintor y no puedes copiarlaIsaact 00:20 24 nov 2011 (UTC) oye ¿cual es tu comida preferida? la mia la pizza y el helado mientras que a kirby le gusta todo :) pues e estado investigando el tomate como es maximo llena toda la vitalidad pero la verdad la comida favorita de kirby es el pastel de fresa. oye tu gordo explosivo esta cool es mi habilidad favorita de kirby 64 the crystal shards ;) claro que me gusta tu imagen nadie habia sido tan amable conmigo me caes muy bien amigo :) listo ya la hice :) thumb|kirby helado es distinto al kirby hielo listo ahora ¿que mas quieres que ponga? lo que sea bien te espero :) ok no las edito por que para mi te salieron perfectas pero si quieres ok amigo has todos los poderes de kirby que quieras acabo de poner una advertencia en la piedra electromanectica si quieres velo. okay puede ser estoy bromeando claro que siIsaact 21:01 25 nov 2011 (UTC) oye amigo por que quieres que te edite tus paginas si son estupendas te agregare thumba mi lista de amigos oye amigo de kirby 64 the crystal shards cual es tu habilidad preferida la mia el gordo explosivo sabes tu tambien deberias hacerlo ya tengo el logro de pincel por agregar 1000 imagenes amigo lo malo esque si las repites no te las valen :( me costo trabajo pero lo hice ahora tratare de estar en un lugar menor que 10 gracias por comentar amigo :) oye amigo confio en ti en que tendras otro puesto apate del 16 vamos tu puedes y hasta ahora voy en 5 gracias por inspirarme. hola amigo te queria desir que eres genial hola amigo te queria desir que si tu quieres un juego de kirby pon en www.amazon.com ahi regisrate y comprate el juego que tu quierasIsaact 03:14 27 nov 2011 (UTC) oye amigo ya has conseguido un logro de subir imagenes si es haci genial y sigue con yu buen trabajo (kirby2390) dejame un mensaje. de nada amigo e hecho un nuevo blog leelo y dime que me recomiendas mas bye :) gracias por comentar en mi blog amigo :) (kirby2390) amigo le e ganado a issact gracias a los 2 llegue hasta aqui si no hubiesen sido mis amigos por mi inseguridad quien sabe que estaria haciendo les debo a los 2 una gracias ;) (kirby2390) claro pero... ¿como que? oh pon una pagina tu y yo pongo mas informacion si tu quieres :) que tal si al reves no puedo poner imagenes por que mi compu esta fallando nose por que o ¿puedes esperar a que sirva? tu eliges ok. claro primero pon las imagenes para que yo ponga la informacion y ¿quieres que le ponga sus personalidades? por ejemplo el kirby normal es fuerte, comelon e inteligente ahi me dices si como tu digas acabo de poner informacion leelo si quieres. si claro sigamos amigo voy a hacer un nuevo blog por favor comenta :) (kirby2390) gracias aunque ese video ya lo habia visto pero bueno que tiene de malo verlo por segunda vez gracias y sigue con tu buen trabajo ;) (kirby2390) ya e puesto las personalidades de el kirby agua ahi fijate y me dices si te pareces o si no te tocara otro kirby. oh la edicion afortunada la mia es de 7000 pero bueno no se como la consegui solo deje un mensaje en tu discucion y me la dieron de la nada esque ese logro es de pura suerte por eso no dejo de editar intentalo :) perdon si era la edicion 8000 y sabes casi todos en mi escuela son malos conmigo nose por que no siempre por esa razon aveces siento que kirby es mi unico amigo pero me e dado cuenta que tengo otro amigo aparte de kirby tu nunca habian sido tan amables conmigo ninguna persona solo tu e issact gracias amigos :) gracias voy a verlo y me gusto tu pagina de las diferencias de los poderes de kirby continua con tu buen trabajo y puede que te ganes la edicion afortunada ;) oye amigo ¿cuando cumples años y cuantos tienes? yo tengo 11 (kirby2390) claro asi se ponen las categorias si ves que a la derecha cuando haces una imagen ahi esta todo lo demas galeria, tablas etc. ahi en medio de las plantillas estan las categorias eliges cualquier letra y te salen sugerencias asi tambien en plantillas puedes poner esbozos o borrados y demas. veo que ya sabes poner categorias felicidades amigo :) perfecto vas en 10 y ya te gusto poner categorias ¿verdad? jejeje (kirby2390) Solo te digo hola, adoro el tomate y a kirby. oye amigo te queria preguntar ¿te gusta la habilidad de tornado de kirby? si no no importa cada uno tiene sus gustos :) (kirby2390) veo que ya sabes poner la tabla esa en las paginas yo tambien pero ¿como pones el icono de la habilidad y la imagen? tengo dudas si no fuiste tu solo mandame lo que sea gracias amigo y bye. (Kirby2390) te dire como poner plantillas pero las imagenes nose si vez que en la derecha estan las categorias y eso bueno pon plantillas abajo de las palntillas dice añadir otras plantillas despues pones plantilla infox habilidad y ahi le pones lo que quieras aunque yo no lo hare por que nose como poner las imagenes si lo descubres mandame un mesaje gracias amigo :) (kirby2390) em... ¿que quieres decir con el ULR? no entiendo (kirby2390) sigo sin saber como bueno no importa seguire haciendo mis paginas a mi manera y si quieres puedes editar las mias y ponerles eso gracias. (kirby2390) Invitación y blog Oye Ben 1000 aliens. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? también mira mi blog te encantará. oye amigo de los nuevos poderes de los nuevos poderes de kirby ¿cual te gusta mas? que son: latigo, lanza, hoja o ¿cual? (kirby2390) jajajajaja sabes amigo parecemos una familia tu issact, kirby y el maestro dedede y yo todos nosotros somos amigos uno del otro siempre quize tener amigos que les gustara kirby sigamos asi y consigamos mas amistades ;) (kirby2390) oye que no se te olvide poner en tus amigos al maestro dedede e oido que ya son amigos :) (kirby2390) felicidades amigo continua haci y ya e comentado en tu blog recuerda kirby es nuestro mejor amigo y tambien nos apoyara con sus palabras ¡POYO! (kirby2390) sabes amigo esto es raro eh hecho pocas cosas aqui y ya tan rapido voy en primer lugar ¿no crees que es raro? (kirby2390) amigo de las habilidades de kirby que solo se usa un vez o 3 ¿cual es tu favorita? el mio es cocinero y tambien ¿cual es tu ultimo poder favorito de kirby? el mio animal de kirby roedores al ataque bye (kirby2390) ¡BRAVO! el 3 lugar es tuyo amigo ;) (kirby2390) sigue haci. esta padre el kirby hierro deberian ponerlo en un juego sabes tambien te debo una amigo soy muy insegura y timida si no hubieses sido mi amigo nunca hubiera hecho una pagina en la wiki y casi no vendria por mi miedo gracias y tambien gracias a ti ya no soy tan timida como antes :) oye tengo una duda ya que tienes kirby 64 el 100% ¿tambien tienes todas las cartas de los enemigos? yo ya o hice el 100% pero no con todas las cartas que te ganas en el pinic de bonus ah suertudo a mi me faltan bastantes jejejeje... (kirby2390) ah y otra cosa eres famoso muchos te admiran como kirber500 suertudo ;) (kirby2390) amigo ya tengo otro logro a ver si tu puedes hacerlo te apoyo para que lo puedas hacer es el logro de el maestro dedede y ¿como son tus personalidades? por ejemplo yo soy timida, sensible, solitaria e impaciente y fuerte ¿como eres tu? Kirby2390 00:37 15 dic 2011 (UTC) ok gracias oye amigo mejor pon tu firma cuando me vayas a mandar un mensaje luego me confundo quien es ¿ok? aqui te dejo una pagina parecida a kirbypedia pero casi todos hablan en ingles hay un chat pon iniciar el chat y te espero ahi pero no hay logros bye amigo http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_Wiki Kirby2390 21:06 16 dic 2011 (UTC) oye amigo si estas ahi ya regrese ve a la kirby wiki para chatear bye :) Kirby2390 22:40 16 dic 2011 (UTC)